


Kissing Lesson

by blerdxlines



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anatomy, F/M, First Kiss, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kissing, M/M, Other, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: Y/N - Your name
Relationships: Prince Sidon/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Kissing Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N - Your name

"Y/N!" Prince Sidon spoke, though more like declared. "Teach me about Hylian anatomy."

"Hylians share plenty of physical characteristics with the Zora race. Like two arms, two legs, two hands, two feet, and..." Your eyes trailed the area where his human genitalia would be.

"Two eyes!" He interjected.

"Yes... two eyes." You muttered.

"Although, if I may be honest, I've met many Hylians, and every single one has seemed to have a very odd feature on their face. I believe you call it the nose?"

"Yes! It's what we use to smell and breath."

Prince Sidon leaned in close, observing your nose very carefully.

" _Interesting_." He muttered, drawing in even nearer, inspecting the seemingly asinine feature.

"Do you mind if I... touch it?"

You chuckled, shrugging lightly, "Go for it."

He nodded excitedly, drawing his one large hand nearer to your face.

It wasn't until now that you noticed how large his clawed hand was.

Quite anticlimactic, he poked to tip of your nose, gasping at the way it squished upward.

" **It's soft!** " He remarked, poking it in all directions now.

"It's all cartilage!" You answered, nasally, and he burst into laughter.

"Your voice sounds so silly-- _say something else!"_

You grabbed his finger pulling it away before addressing him, "You can't do that too long, I need my nose to breathe."

"My apologies." He answered. "I did not intend to suffocate you."

It was your turn to laugh now.

"You wouldn't suffocate me. Hylians can also breathe through our mouths."

"Your _mouths_? The vessel you use to eat?"

"Yes. We can breathe and eat with our mouths."

He looked at you, puzzled for a moment. "Well that sounds like it can become extremely inconvenient."

"It is, sometimes."

"So then our mouths do share similar functions." 

"Pretty much! Except our mouths do have a few different uses outside speaking, breathing, and eating."

"Such as?"

" _Kissing?_ "

Prince Sidon paused. "You call an intimate act ' _kissing'_? By pressing your mouth against your partner's?"

"Well, it's not really our mouths, it's mostly our lips. Do Zora not express love by kissing?"

Sidon burst into unnecessarily gallant laughter.

"We Zora have _snouts_! We would first bump heads before we ever shared a kiss."

"Humans bump heads too! That's why we tilt our heads."

"Kissing feels like it requires quite a bit of planning on your part. How do you not breathe into the other person's mouth?"

"It's not that complicated! If you actually kissed anybody you would understand."

Prince Sidon sat silent for a moment, considering his words before speaking.

"Then we shall do it!" He declared. 

"I've decided! You shall show me how to kiss."


End file.
